Oh, That Melody
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Ally practically writes songs to breathe. When a fame-hungry blonde boy takes a liking to a song that was written by Ally, steals it and becomes famous from it, Ally goes on a mission to bust the song-stealing bandit, but falling in love with him was never the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Juggling two glasses of iced tea and a plate of cheese, pickles 'n' crackers, the Latina girl walks onto the patio, the cement warm on her bare feet. She presses her pearly white teeth into her pink, bottom lip as she skillfully sets one glass next to her best friend and another next to the spot where she would soon sit. The plate slides off her forearm and clinks into her best friend's glass.

The Latina drops down onto her lawn chair, legs stretched out in front of her. _Yeah, it did feel really nice to be graduated, _she thought to herself. Trish reached over to the radio sitting beneath the table and clicked on her favourite station. The brunette sitting in the other lawn chair slides her sunglasses up into her hair, getting a proper look at the plate of food. Her eyes seem to subconsciously sparkle at the sight of pickles.

"Aren't you glad it's over?" asked the Latina, not shy to admit that she really hated school. She was still peeling off her 'Hi, My Name is Trish' nametag that was stuck on her tank top. That beach party wasn't that funny anyway and she couldn't begin to tell anybody about how exciting it was to know that there were no more lame high school parties. She wasn't a good girl, but she hated the parties. They always reeked of sweat, alcohol, and people who thought they were brought up in some special way when, really, nobody was more special than Trish. (This would be the part when her best friend would smack her and tell her she needs to learn selflessness.)

"What? School?" questioned the pickle-eating brunette. "I loved school."

"Yeah, Ally, because you were good at it." scoffed the Latina, then reaching for her cup and taking a sip of her cool drink.

"So were you." Ally gave Trish a glance before munching down on another pickle.

"In comparison to you?" she retorted, giving out a loud and swift _hah! _

Ally shook her head. She knew she was intelligent, but she didn't like discussing it too much. Ever since her parents bragged to all the other parents about her smart's, Ally had concluded that she would never talk about it the way they did. It was kind of annoying, too.

"I'm kind of sad that it's over." Ally voiced, resting her head back against the lawn chair as she gazed out at her backyard's pool. "I mean, what am I supposed to do now? Live my life at Sonic Boom? School was all I had, excluding you, that actually kept me from having a mental breakdown. I don't want to work the rest of my life. School was the only place I could go to where I wasn't working my tail off. School was kind of fun."

Trish's eye brows knit together. She sits up straight and twists in her seat to frown over at her best friend. "What about Julliard?" she questioned.

Ally shook her head, removing the iced tea glass away from her lips and setting it down on the small table next to her. "I'm not going."

Trish feels the shock all over her body. "What?"

Ally shrugged, "Well, I don't know, I don't really think I belong there. I guess I could go to NYU but I just...I don't know, I'm not feeling it. There's nothing there for me either."

"Ally, there's tons there for you at Julliard! What about Music University of New York? Ally, everything you could ask for is there for you! Don't tell me you're seriously going to let these opportunities just fly by you so you can sit in your parent's music store for the rest of your life." Trish said.

"I'm really not feeling it. I'm comfortable at Sonic Boom. Maybe I could ask for a raise soon, earn more money. I could even start my own music sessions, teach people how to play different instruments, I don't know, but I don't think I belong at those schools." Ally admitted.

Trish stared at Ally with her jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me. Ally, you've got what it takes to be a student at NYU. You'd be the perfect fit at MUNY and you'd kill it at Julliard. So, don't even attempt to pull that bull on anyone."

Ally sighed, "Trish, I'm serious."

"So am I!" exclaimed the Latina, "Ally, you are not the average songwriter. You write amazing music, you have awesome vocals, you can practically play the piano and guitar with your eyes closed. Heck, Ally, you're so good, you could be famous! Why don't you ever think about that? Maybe college and university isn't for you, but you could do something with your music-"

"Trish, I am not selling my music to anyone." Ally replied firmly.

Trish grunted, "Ally, Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult." Ally disputed.

Trish sighed. It fell silent besides the faded sound of the radio. Trish couldn't believe somebody as successful as Ally could be so...what's the word... Dumb? Difficult? Stupid? She shook her head. Ally could practically feel Trish's resentment to her decision. It was radiating off of her like steam from a hot kettle of water.

Maybe Ally's decision was rash and not well thought out. After all, she really didn't want to be working for her mother and father for the rest of her life. She bit the inside of her cheek until the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. She opened her mouth, about to admit to Trish that maybe she should reconsider this when she suddenly recognizes a melody playing from the radio. She closes her mouth and frowns as she ponders her thoughts as to why she recognizes this. Perhaps, she's heard the song before? No, it was a little different. It sounded like...

The singer sings lyrics that are way too familiar, like, _way _too familiar. Not in the kind of context where the words sound familiar because she's listened to the song several times, but in the way like she'd thought of them herself. Ally's face pales over as she slowly directs her stare down to the radio.

Trish cocks her head to the side. It kinda sounds like the song Ally had sung for her last week. "Ally is that..." No, it couldn't be...could it?

Word for word, Ally knows it well enough to sing along! The chorus pounds through the radio speakers and Ally jumps up. "Trish! That's my song! Who is singing my song?" Ally demands, her vision seeing red with anger and her heart thumping with panic.

"Calm down, Ally!" Trish exclaims, pulling out her iPhone. She knows better than to accuse Ally of plagiarizing any song. Ally was too original and honest for that. Ally quickly says the name of the song and Trish's iPhone searches the web for answers.

Trish's eyes fall upon the correct answers, "Oh, oh! I got it!" Trish said, looking at Ally before looking down to her phone, "Some guy named Austin Moon released it a couple days ago. There's not a lot updated about him, I guess he must be a new celebrity or something."

"Well?" Ally pressed, still looking for more. Her eyes were wide and frantic. How could somebody just take her song like that? How could it happen?

"Um..." Trish scrolled the web. "Well, he's from Miami-"

"-We live in Miami!" Ally gasps.

"Apparently the song has gotten millions of views and positive feedback. They're saying that he's looking like the next Justin Bieber but better." Trish said.

"What!" Ally screeched, fuming.

"Oh, here's a picture-" Trish's eyes popped slightly and her mouth became an 'O' shape. "Wow," she laughed a little breathlessly as she glanced up at Ally and then down to the photo of him, "He's really kinda cute."

Angrily, Ally snatched the phone from Trish and looked at the screen. She saw the kind eyes and messy blonde hair. Ally seethed. "No freaking way!" she howled, giving Trish an incredulous look and then looked back at the phone, "I know this guy! He came into Sonic Boom last week and told me he was looking for a new guitar! I can't believe this!"

"Maybe it was an accident?" Trish guessed, suddenly feeling more lenient to accept an apology if he was ever given one. Ally gave her a look. "Come on, Ally, look at his face!"

"I don't want to!" Ally yelled, throwing Trish's phone at her and then tearing off into her house.

"Ally, wait!" Trish shouted and ran after her best friend. She found Ally tugging on a white t-shirt over her bikini top. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to find this song stealing bandit!" Ally growled.

Trish slowly looked back at the phone, "Well, you're probably going to want to pack a bag or something. He's in New York. He got some record deal there."

Ally looked down at herself before she walked over to a closet and pulled out a suitcase. "I'm going to New York!" she announced. "Wait," Ally suddenly said, "How did you know he was in New York so quickly?"

Trish timidly replied, "He already has his own page. I might have subscribed to it."

"Trish!" Ally yelped.

"I'm a sucker for brown eyes," said Trish. Ally rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Fine, I don't care. I'm going to New York and I'm getting the rights to my song! He can't just steal it and take all the credit! I'm getting my song back, besides, I've always wanted to have a summer adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Trish," Ally said into the phone, "I'm going in."

"Do you think you could get him to-"

Ally hung up her phone and stuffed it into her pocket. She glanced around. If she wasn't on a mission to retrieve her stolen song, she just might've loved the way New York's city lights looked. She also could have admired them three days ago when she'd arrived in New York, but of course, she was too busy planning her retaliation.

Ally takes a deep breath and heads towards the building. Trish liking Austin wasn't all bad; she had kept Ally updated on his whereabouts and discovered that he was playing a gig tonight at a music festival hall. She slips through the front doors and slides her way through the eccentric crowd. She couldn't believe this many people already loved him. She tried to hold back a scoff. _Won't love him for long_, Ally thought sourly.

Ally was fuming. All the way to the airport, radio stations had been playing her song. _Her song! _She couldn't even sing to it. Not when it had been transformed into radio stations favourite number one pop song! The song was hers, not his. He shouldn't of had the audacity to sell it. Ally had taken time to write this song and compose the music for it and he just takes it and pretends like he's got all the rights for it? No, That wasn't going to slide with Ally!

There wasn't a lot of security, so Ally manages to sneak in the hallways without a problem. She glowers at Austin when she sees him in one of the rooms. She hides behind a fake plant and awaits for the people in the hallway with Austin to clear.

When nobody is watching, Ally yanks him back. Austin's shriek is cut short when Ally covers his mouth and pulls him into a room. His eyes are wide as he looks at Ally. He pushes her off of him and straightens his jacket. "Do I need to call security? I'm sort of new to this but I don't think you're supposed to be back here. How about I write my name on your arm or something? That's something famous people do, right? Where's a marker?"

"I don't want your stupid autograph!" Ally shrieked, shoving him back. Austin hit his head against the wall. He groaned lightly before he frowned at her, confusedly. "I believe you have something of mine." she told him, glowering.

He thought for a moment and then grinned boyishly, "Oh, I get it. I have your heart." He motioned a heart with his hands.

"Try again," Ally spat, snidely. She crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek. She was beyond angry at this boy. She'd never seen him in her life and then he walks into her store and just steals one of her personal songs. The guts he had!

He frowns in confusion, "Sorry...?" he looked at her oddly.

"It starts with an 'S'." Ally hinted, her glare getting colder.

"Your socks!" Austin shrieked, "Wait...Your socks? No, I think you've got the wrong guy. Sorry, I hope you find your socks!" Austin turned to leave, his usual boyish grin back on his face. Ally gave a death stare to the wall, grabbing Austin's shoulder and pulling him back. He looked at her.

"My_ song_," she finally snapped, "Double Take. That's mine. I wrote it and you stole it. I want it back."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Austin questioned, wondering if she heard his voice shake. He realized what she had looked so familiar. It was the girl from that music store. The girl who played the song he really liked. The girl whom he stole a song from and claimed it as his own.

"You tell me." Ally scowled.

"It's a funny story..." Austin drawled before he suddenly dashed away.

"What...No! Get back here!" Ally shouted, sprinting after him. Austin took off down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the brunette still chasing after him. He quickly turned the corner and saw Ally take off down the hallway before she halted and started looking around very confused.

Austin sneakily slid away from the wall and took off down the other way. He headed for the small platform, knowing there was no way she could tackle him there with those huge security guards standing by the stage exits and entrances.

He jumped on the platform and immediately he was given an applause and cheers. He looked at all the people who had shown up and he found himself blinking in wonder. He couldn't believe these people came here for him. He felt invincible. He suddenly smiled wide and waved at the crowd. "I'm Austin Moon!" he shouted to the crowd who cheered a little bit louder, because really, who could deny those good looks? He could think of one person and she was glaring at him from behind one of the security guards.

He was given a microphone. He babbled about himself for a moment before diving into the song. Ally was fuming. She took off for him when she was suddenly being flipped over the shoulder of a bulky man with a black shirt. "No! No! You don't understand!"

He laughed cockily, "Oh, I understand perfectly! The boy just wants to sing his song. You can wait a moment before introducing yourself."

"No, it's my song!" Ally shouted as he set her down outside of the building. He laughed in disbelief and turned away. "Please, believe me! He stole my-" the door slammed shut. Ally sighed, "Song." she finished.

Ally looked around. She wasn't going to allow him to get away with any of this. She huffed and marched off down the street. She was just going to have to wait for him to leave the building, she decided with a smirk on her face.

It was an hour before the back door opened and the blonde boy popped out by himself. Ally was leaning against the brick wall. She was staring off in the distance. "You must be exhausted."

"Oh, I am," Austin said, running his fingers through his hair. "Man, it gets hot on stage, too. I had no..." Austin slowly stopped when he realized he recognized the voice. Horror written on his face, he slowly looked over at Ally, "...Idea." he finished, gulping.

Ally looked over at him, "Surprise." she grinned cruelly at him. Austin dashed away again. "For the love of God! Don't do this again!" Ally shouted after him, trying to match his pace but she was definitely not a skilled runner.

"And get tackled by a maniac? Right!" Austin shouted back, sarcasm soaking his voice.

Ally grunted in distress. She chased him around the building until she felt like her lungs were on fire. She slowed before coming to a stop. She leaned forward, hands on her knees as she panted heavily. "You can...run...but you...can't hide!" she hollered.

"I'm pretty good at Hide N Seek, too!" he shouted back although he was no longer in her line of vision. Ally stomped her foot.

She waited until she caught her breath before she looked around. There had to be a way to catch him. He couldn't just steal her song and think he owned it. She wanted her rights to the song. Ally took a deep breath. She looked to her left and then her eyes widened when she saw the two security guards. She shrieked and took off.

Austin looked around and sighed of relief when he saw that Ally was no longer in sight. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. When he stole her song, he had no idea she'd come after him. He just assumed that she would've accepted the fact that she would never get it back.

"Austin!"

Austin jumped, turning around before he relaxed seeing it was only his best friend. Austin swallowed hard, giving his best friend and unsure look as his eyes were still shifty. "Dez, we gotta get out of here."

"Oh, sure, just wait until-"

"-Now." Austin said, eyes wide. "That girl from the music store...She's here."

"And you didn't introduce me? Rude!" Dez scowled.

Austin shook his head, "Dez! She's going to wreck this for me! She can't take the song back! I told everybody that I wrote it...Do you know what this would do if they found out that I stole it?"

"They'd see that you're a thief?" Dez guessed, raising a brow.

"Exactly!" Austin exclaimed, "We need to get out of here before she finds me! I am not giving that song back! This is my dream, Dez, and I'm not letting her take that away from me."

"Kinda like you took her song?" Dez questioned, his voice sounding distant and distracted as she fiddled with his video camera.

Austin frowned coldly at his best friend. "Yes, kinda like I took her song." he echoed flatly. "Now, quickly, Dez! She's already found me twice and I'm not looking to be found a third time! We need to get back to our hotel and quick."

"One second," Dez said, holding up his finger and then pressed a button on his camera and flipping out a screen. He grinned at Austin. "And...Action!" he shouted.

Austin looked into the camera and then at Dez. "Dez...This is not the time for filming! This is life or death!"

"Which is the time for filming!" Dez said, "I said action!" he shouted. Austin stared at him. Dez whispered loudly, "This is the part where you start running."

"Why did I take you with me?" Austin groaned before he burst out into a sprint.

Dez dashed behind him. He flipped the camera around to view his own face. "Austin Moon and Dez Wade, childhood best friend's, only hoping to live out their dreams when suddenly Austin Moon became a teen sensation after stealing somebody's song and claiming it as his own-"

"-Dez!" Austin shouted angrily. Dez frowned at the camera and then turned it around to film Austin running. Austin tried to ignore his friend but it was hard when he started narrating Austin's movements. Austin shook his head and focused on getting to his car and speeding to the hotel.

"That little coward," Ally grumbled, peering from behind the corner of the building. She watched the blonde boy dashing away with his friend. She didn't even have time to wonder why his friend was taping it when she was already heading for her own car.

Ally jumped inside and slammed her car into drive. Her phone started to ring. "Trish," Ally said, her teeth gritted, "I can't wait to get my hands on this boy-"

"-Ally?"

Ally frowned in confusion, "Mom?"

"Ally, honey, where are you?" her mother asked, "I come home and you've left a note that you had business to attend to? What kind of business? And what's this about a boy and getting your hands on him?" her mother gasped and scowled, "Ally Dawson, Did you run away from home for some boy? I thought I raised you better than that! You know better than to give up yourself for some hopeless boy!"

Ally sighed, "Mom...I'll tell you about later." Ally said, keeping her eyes narrowed on the car Austin had jumped into and waiting for it to pull out of the parking lot.

"No, Ally, you've been gone for three days now, I demand answers-"

Ally clicked off her phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. She huffed to herself. Her mother could be so annoying sometimes. Ally tightened her grip on the wheel and pressed on the accelerator when she saw Austin's car pull out of the parking lot and begin speeding down the road.

"Nice try, Moon." she glowered. She immediately and discretely began to follow Austin's car. Ally grinned mischievously as she gained speed before she slammed on the breaks. "Oh, come on!" she shouted at the red car in front of her that had just cut her off.

Ally huffs as she turns on her blinker and switches lanes. She keeps a close eye on Austin's silver car as she attempts to follow it. She finds herself tapping her fingers to the beat of a song playing on her radio station.

She immediately stops when she recognizes the songs and glowers at her radio. "_They wanna know, know, know my name, name, name / they want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game / gonna make, make, make them do a-"_

Ally slams her palm on her radio and the audio immediately shuts off. She sets her jaw, shaking her head angrily. "I did not spend my life writing music just for some jackass to steal it. I am going to get that song back and I am going to humiliate his guts." Ally grumbled to herself.

Her cell phone started to ring again. Ally screamed in frustration and grabbed it, pressing it against her ear. "Mom! I am not chasing after men!"

"Well, I sure hope not!" shouted a manly voice.

Ally sighed, "What do you want, Dad?"

"Don't you give me that lip, Ally! What is going on with you? And where are you? Your mother and I have been worried sick!" exclaimed her father.

"I doubt that." Ally grumbled, recalling all the times her mother and father had begged Ally to leave the house and claimed that Ally spent too much time sitting in her room writing songs that go no where. "I can't tell you where I am, Dad."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I'm doing something very important. You wouldn't understand." Ally said.

"Why?"

"Just because, Dad! Maybe one day I'll explain everything to you but that day is not today - Oh, that bastard!" Ally shouted loudly, "I have to go, Dad!" she ended the call and glared at the road as Austin had done a U-turn, heading in the other direction now.

Ally spun her car around in a U-turn and chased the silver Camry down the street. "You are not slipping away from me that easy!" she shouted at the car.

Ally followed Austin's car all the way to his hotel. She smirked. She parked her car near the sidewalk, slightly away from the hotel so he wouldn't notice her. She watched him run inside with his friend still filming everything. She was about to get out of the car when she gasped suddenly, "Oh my God...I just swore to my Dad!"

"Austin, you need to relax!" Dez told his friend.

"And you need to stop filming me! This isn't funny, Dez! My instant fame is at stake here!" Austin shrieked, throwing himself back on the back and rubbing his face. Dez shook his head, still not taking the camera off of Austin.

"Austin, things are going to be fine! She'll probably attack you, take her song back, tell everyone what you did, people will hate you, and then it'll fade like dust in the wind." Dez said, grinning at his friend with his hands on his hips.

Austin pulled his palms off of his face and glared at his best friend. "Thanks, Dez. Needed that."

"You're welcome, buddy." Dez said. "Now, you stay here and rest up, relax, whatever. I'm going to head down to the lobby and film the guests. Be back in a few!"

Austin sighed as he heard the hotel room door shut. He pulled out his phone and looked at his pancake screen saver. "Aw, man, I could really use my Mom's pancakes right now." Austin shook his head and then smelled his arm pits. "Ugh, and a shower." Austin grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Ally pressed her face and hands against the window. She had discovered where his suite was and she was lucky enough that it was on the bottom floor. She grinned sinisterly.

Austin washed all the shampoo out of his hair and turned the knob, the water no longer running on his body. He shivered slightly before reaching for his towel and wrapping it around himself. After he dried himself, he slipped into sweats and a t-shirt.

He brushed his teeth quickly before he finally opened the door. He grabbed another towel and starting shaking out his wet hair. He had to say that it felt good to leave the humidity of the bathroom. He looked at the bed and noticed the figure sitting there. "Hey." he said smoothly.

He went to the table and started looking for his comb before he froze and looked at the wall blankly. He quickly turned around, his eyes wide. It sunk in that, not only was there a girl in his suite, but it was the girl whom he stole the song from.

"Did you miss me?" she questioned him, faking sweetness in her voice before glaring at him and standing up.

"How...How did you get in here?" he questioned, looking over the window where there was now the night's cool breeze.

"I know things." Ally glared at him even harder. "Don't even think about running this time."

"You followed me to my hotel room?" Austin questioned, staring at her appalled. Ally stared back at him. Austin whistled slightly, "Well, you are all sorts of creepy, aren't you?" he said.

"Look, I don't have time for your arrogance," Ally spat, "You stole my song and I want it back."

"Too late now, it's already on the radio." Austin replied, suddenly no longer feeling frightened by her appearance but annoyance and such things like hatred.

"Then get it off the radio and admit that you stole it from me. If you don't, I will." Ally said, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"I'm not doing anything or admitting to anything." Austin said, crossing his arms as well.

"You can't just take the rights for it! That was my song! I wrote that song and I need a well-deserved apology and all the rights to it!" Ally scowled.

"Well, you're getting none of that." Austin smirked.

"I didn't write that song for you to steal it, I didn't write it for it to be heard all over the world! Give me my song back and we won't have a problem!" Ally seethed.

"No can do," Austin said slyly. "There's nothing you can do now. People can't un-hear the song and they'll still always remember it and you can't tell people that you wrote it because whose can believe you? I'm the famous one now."

"You're a jerk," Ally fumed, her vision practically seeing red.

"Hey, can't please everyone." Austin said, "You know, it's important for you to leave. I could call people and they could escort you out. We could get your name on the news with great headlines about how you followed me all the way to my hotel room."

"You can't do that." Ally said.

"I can and I will," Austin said. He picked up the phone. Ally stared at him unconvinced. He dialed a number. Ally narrowed her eyes. "Greg? Yeah, there's a girl-"

Ally grabbed the phone and smashed it onto the table. Austin gawked, staring down at the now broken phone. "Don't test me." Ally shook her head. "You have to give me credit on my song!"

"I don't have to do anything." Austin replied.

"Yes, you do, it's my song." Ally said.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Austin told her dryly.

"Hey, can't please everyone." Ally mocked. Austin glared at her. "Look, I want credit on my song. You can't just take it and expect your own victory. Tell you what," Ally took a deep breath, unsure why she's doing this, "How about you and I work together? You know, like I write you songs, you sing them. We could have a partnership."

Austin laughed haughtily, "I'm not working with you."

Ally glared, "I don't see the problem."

"The problem? The problem is that you followed me all the way to my hotel-"

"-To get my song back."

"-You're annoying and uptight. You'd drive me absolutely crazy and besides, I have Dez. He's the only partner I'll ever have in the business." Austin said. Ally's glare seemed to only harden.

"You have to work with me." Ally told him, squaring her shoulders. "You have to because without me you're going to be nothing. You obviously can't write songs considering you stole mine and who knows who else's song you'll steal. That means, if you let me go, your fame will only be temporary. You'll be just another one of those one-hit wonders that nobody will hear from within a year."

Austin stared at her, his jaw set angrily. She really was annoying and there was no way in hell he wanted to work with somebody like her. She seemed uptight and controlling, demanding. He thought for a moment before speaking up. "Fine. You can stay. You can work with me but you are temporary, too. You can be my songwriter until I find a new one. I'll give you credit on your songs and I'll have my fame. Simple. But once I find a _real _songwriter, you're out."

"I want money." Ally said, "I'm not doing this for free."

Austin laughed at her, "You can't just demand to be my songwriter and then tell me that I have to pay you."

"I can and I am! Otherwise, I will find a way to humiliate you! Because, who said I can't be famous, too?" Ally questioned him, staring him directly in the eye.

"Touché," Austin growled. "What do you want?"

"Half of your earnings." Ally said.

"Quarter."

"Half."

"A third."

"Half."

"Fine," Austin grunted, "You can have half of my earnings." Regretfully, Austin held out his hand. "I'm Austin Moon."

Ally kept the cold glare on her face as she shook hands with him. "Ally Dawson."

**dun.**

**dun.**

**dun. **


End file.
